


The Littlest Demigod

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (2012), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Confessions, Crying, Everyone Feels, F/M, Gen, Hurt Characters, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More tags will be added later, Oral Sex, awkward moments, child endangerment, little!steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy didn't know what to think when a crying kid came stumbling through the magical borders of Camp Half-Blood. Percy knew he had to help the tot, and took him to Chiron. Another unclaimed demigod child was added to the Hermes cabin. Percy took the boy under his wing, and so did all of his friends. But when a new prophecy is brought to light, things take a turn for the worse.</p><p>
Author's Note: Sorry, everyone; this story is on hiatus for a while. I have some other projects I need to work on. I'll be writing for this story again soon, though!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve

**Author's Note:**

> No Thor, I'm sorry. But there's Kid!Steve. Yay! Chapters are named after who's point of view the chapter is in.

Steve didn't know how long he had been running from the monster. He had been so afraid, but he tried to protect his Mommy, Sarah, as best he could. He tried sleeping, but he didn't feel safe. He kept seeing his Mommy as she died.

_"Steve! Go! Go the the camp I've told you of. Listen to me!" Sarah yelled, watching her five year old son try to fend off the monster with a metal ladle._

 _"No, Mommy! I-I won't go! Not without you!" Steve shouted over the shrieks of the monsters._

 _

At that moment, the monster hit Steve, knocking him away like a rag doll. The small blonde cried out in pain, cradling his arm to his chest. He tried to get up as he saw the monster advancing on his mother, but failed miserably. He screamed 'Mommy' until his voice was hoarse. He didn't know what to do-but he was ashamed of himself for not protecting his mother. He saw blood splatter and he felt tears run down his thin face. The monster suddenly lifted it's head to look around and it looked at Steve through beady black eyes and hissed. 

"I'll be back for you, half-blood." The monster hissed before jumping out the window. 

Steve forced himself to get up and go over to his Mommy. He didn't know what the monster meant by 'half-blood,' but the way the monster said it didn't sound good. Steve looked into his Mommy's eyes and gripped her soft hand in his own small one. She smiled faintly. 

"I'm sorry, Mommy," Steve said through his tears, "I'm so sorry. I love you." 

"You did well, sweetheart. You are going to do great things, my little hero. Please. Go to the place I've told you stories of. You will know how to get there. I love you, Steve. Go, now." Sarah said faintly. 

"I can't leave you, Mommy. I-I take you with me. I-I-" 

Steve's words were cut off as his mother's eyes shut and her chest stopped rising and falling with her breath. He cried harder and hugged his mother, soaking his shirt in her blood. He kissed her forehead and knew what he had to do. He had to go to the place his Mommy had told him about in his bedtime stories.

_

The memory upset Steve naturally. As usual, the sky seemed to reflect his feelings. The sky turned gray and clouds gathered, bringing a downpour of rain. Lightning lit up the dark sky, making Steve feel a little safer. Steve had been afraid of lightning and thunder when he was younger, but his Mommy always said it was just his Daddy saying hello. Steve didn't know what she meant, but it made him feel better anyway. Steve felt an odd tingling sensation and a small voice in his head whispered, _'You are nearly there, little one.'_ Steve somehow knew the voice was talking about the place his mother called 'camp.' He wanted to rest and his arm was still hurting badly, but he kept walking. He had to take his mother's advice; he owed it to her. 

Steve kept on his way to his destination. He thought about happy things to keep his spirits up. His Mommy, playing in the park, painting, anything that could bring a smile to his face. Suddenly, the thunder clapped loudly, almost in warning. Steve jumped and started to run. The thunder had a way of warning him almost always. He felt the strange tingle get stronger and hoped he was closer. He wanted someone to explain things to him, to tell him what had hurt his Mommy. The hardest thing he'd done in his life so far was simple math (and watching his mother die, of course,) and he didn't know what to do. The poor boy was hardly out of toddler-hood; he didn't know how to survive on his own. He figured he had done okay thus far and kept running. He heard the sounds of sweet music in the distance and the tingle took over his whole body, making him run faster. He finally came upon an arched entrance with a sign above it that Steve couldn't read even if he wanted to. He knew it was the place though, and ran into the entrance and immediately felt secure. He looked around and caught the gaze a a raven haired boy only a few feet away. He suddenly felt scared and took a few steps back. The raven haired boy moved closer and Steve started to panic. 

"Who the hell are you?" The raven haired kid called.


	2. Percy

Percy had hoped for a normal night for once. He had just gone back to get something from his cabin and he saw this _kid_ stumble through the borders of the camp. He was immediately on guard-he sensed something off this kid and it put him on edge. He moved closer and the kid moved away. So he called out.

"Who the hell are you?" Percy called. 

The kid backed away some more. Percy sighed. He had to go get the strange child. Percy broke out into a full sprint to the kid. The kid startled and started to run as well but stopped when he got back to the entrance he turned to Percy. Percy stared at the kid. It was a boy that was only about three feet four inches tall and so skinny he could see every bone in his body. His head was covered in thick blonde hair and his eyes were sky blue. The kid whimpered as he looked at Percy. 

"Please don't hurt me!" The boy cried, putting up his arms to protect himself. 

Percy stared in surprise before kneeling down to the eye level with the little blonde. "I'm not gonna hurt you, kid. My name is Percy Jackson. What's yours?" Percy asked gently. 

"St-Steven Rogers. But I like to be called Steve." 

"Okay, Steve. How did you get here?" 

Steve burst into tears and Percy stood there awkwardly. The son of Poseidon suddenly realized how young the boy was. The kid was probably traumatized. He had obviously come alone, and judging by the amount of dirt and grime on Steve, he had traveled for a long time. Percy sighed again. 

"How old are you, Steve?" Percy asked. 

"Five and a half." Steve said, somewhat proudly while still cowering from Percy. 

"F-Five?! Holy-I need to get you to Chiron. Come on, Steve. Its safe, I promise." 

"O-Okay." 

Percy gripped Steve's tiny hand in his large one and they started to walk. Percy watched Steve carefully. The boy seemed to be taking in his surroundings. Percy's heart went out to him; the kid was five. He didn't know about all the mythology and his godly parent. The came up to the theater, where all the campers were gathered around a bonfire, singing songs. Percy watched a smile spread across Steve face. Percy led him towards the front of the large theater, still holding the child's hand safely in his own. Chiron was up front leading the festivities. Percy pushed Steve sightly towards the centaur, who quieted and frowned a little. 

"Percy, who is this? Did you bring this child into the camp?" Chiron asked. The campers all gasped. 

"No sir. I found him wandering towards the camp. If he made it through the border-I think he's a demigod." Percy said. 

Percy watched as Chiron watched Steve with a strange expression. Steve had backed up and hid behind Percy. 

"Don't be scared, little demigod. I am Chiron, the director of this camp. You are safe here. What is your name?" Chiron asked. 

"Steve Rogers, sir. You are a pretty pony." Steve said quietly. 

"Here we go with that again. I am a _centaur,_ young half-blood." 

"A center?" 

"He's five, Chiron. He doesn't know about these things." Percy said, interrupting. 

"Five? That would make him the youngest demigod to ever come to this camp. Much too young to train." Chiron said. 

"Sir, he belongs here. I don't know where he comes from, but this kid needs protection." 

"Very well then. Do you know who your godly parent is, Steve?" 

"Godly Like God? Like Jesus' Daddy?" Steve asked, tilting his head to one side. 

All the campers laughed, making Steve blushed. 

"Alright then. You will stay in the Hermes cabin until you are claimed. Do not worry, Steve, you are safe here. Can I get a volunteer from the Hermes cabin to show Steve to the cabin and help him get settled?" Chiron asked. 

"Yeah, I'll do it. Come on, kid." A voice said. Percy knew the voice. It belonged to his friend Bucky, an actual son of Hermes. 

"Thank you, James. You are kind. I think this is a good reason to end the bonfire a little early tonight. Back to the cabins all of you. James, please get Steve cleaned up." 

"Yes sir." 

With that all the campers went to their respectful cabins, leaving only Percy, Bucky, and Steve in the theater. Bucky winked at Percy. 

"Dude, that was cool of you. Make sure the Hermes kids don't mess with Steve. Maybe teach him a little bit of mythology?" Percy asked, smiling at his friend. 

"No, Percy! I want to stay with you! Please?" Steve pleaded. 

"Sorry, Steve. All unclaimed kids go to the Hermes cabin. I'll see you in the morning, though! At breakfast, okay? I promise." 

"Who is Her-Herm-" 

"I'm sure Bucky will explain. Good night, kiddo. Watch him, Bucky. And Steve, keep Bucky out of trouble." 

Percy winked and walked off. He had a certain son of Jupiter to attend to.


	3. Steve

Steve watched Percy walk away with tears in his eyes. He wanted to go with him. Percy felt safe, and now Steve was being separated from him. He looked at the boy in front of him. Bucky, as Percy called him, looked about sixteen. He had thick brunette hair and brown eyes and a mischievous smile on his face. Steve looked at Bucky expectantly.

"So, Steve, huh? James Barnes at your service. Call me Bucky. My dad is Hermes. Now, come on. We need to get you in a shower. You reek, little dude." Bucky said with a laugh. 

"Who's Her-Herm- your Daddy?" Steve asked quietly. 

"My dad is the Greek god of thieves, messengers, and travelers. Not the best, but the abilities are good for survival." 

"Is he my Daddy, too?" 

"Probably not. Do you even understand what I was telling you?" 

"No. I'm sorry." 

"You've got good speech skills for a five year old. Anyway, a long time ago, the people of Greece believed that there were many gods and goddesses who caused changes in the world and shit. There are three big ones, though. There's Zeus, the lord of the skies and king of the gods, Poseidon, god of the seas, and Hades, god of the Underworld. There are a lot of minor gods and stuff, too, but I don't want to overload you with info, 

"Sometimes, these gods come down to Earth and make babies with mortals. The kids of gods and mortals are called demigods, or half-bloods. I'm one, you're one, all the kids at this camp are one. Most of the kids here know who their godly parent is, but you're one that hasn't been claimed yet. I'm sure your Dad will claim you soon, and then things will get better. But for now, go shower. I'll be right here, if you need me." 

Steve nodded and stepped into one of the showers. Bucky seemed nice enough, and Steve thought he was kind of funny. Bucky was singing a funny song from outside the shower, making Steve giggle as he scrubbed his hair. Once Steve had finished in the shower, he came out wrapped in a towel. Bucky smiled and tossed him an over-sized orange shirt. Steve put it on, slightly embarrassed that he didn't have any underwear, but he let it go. He gathered his clothes and gripped Bucky's hand so they could walk back to the cabin. Steve stayed quiet, not sure what to make of everything. Nothing made sense and Steve was tired and hungry. After a few minutes, they came to a cabin and Bucky opened the door, revealing a cabin full of rowdy demigods. 

"Welcome to the Hermes cabin. Hey, assholes, tone it down, will ya? We got a kid in here!" Bucky shouted loudly over the shouting of his half-brothers and sisters. 

Steve tried to seem small as Bucky led him into the cabin. Everyone stared at him with looks of disdain as Bucky set up a spot for him to sleep. There wasn't mush room, but Bucky managed a sleeping bag and pillow in a corner. Steve stood quietly, waiting for instruction. Bucky smiled at him and nodded towards the sleeping bag. 

"Get some sleep, kiddo. Don't mind all of these morons. Come on, bed time." Bucky said. 

Steve blushed as the other cabin members laughed but climbed into his sleeping bag. He wanted to ask Bucky for a story-they always helped him fall asleep-but he didn't want to look like a baby in front of the Hermes kids, who were almost all in their teens. Bucky seemed to sense something, because he sat on the floor beside the bag. 

"You need something before you go to bed, Steve?" Bucky asked. He seemed so nice for a son of the god of thieves. 

"Can you, uhm, tell me a story, please?" Steve asked in a whisper. 

"Sure, kid. What story to tell, what story to tell? Hey, Travis, what story should I tell?" 

"Dude, you're gonna tell a story? This outta be good!" Travis whooped. 

"Answer the question, moron." 

"Tell him the story about Orpheus and Eurydice." 

"Thank you." 

Bucky started the story and Steve was asleep before Bucky finished the story. 

The next morning, Steve woke up with a start, afraid and confused. He didn't know where he was, and he wanted his Mommy. In a sudden rush, all his memories flooded back in. His mother was dead. He was safe in the Hermes cabin at 'camp.' His Dad was a god. He felt dizzy. He remembered that he met a boy named Percy and a boy named Bucky, but he wanted Percy for some reason. He looked around and saw Bucky, but no Percy. He liked Bucky and all, but he felt like he needed Percy, and it frustrated him that he couldn't find him. He felt tears of anger and frustration well in his eyes. He wanted Percy, _now!_ Steve scrambled out of his sleeping bag and he headed towards the door. He sneaked out and looked around. No one was up yet, and Steve let out a sigh of relief. He started to walk out into the center of all the cabins when he saw someone else walking. Maybe it was Percy! Steve ran towards the person and stopped when he saw blonde hair instead of black. He whimpered. The blonde boy looked down at Steve in surprise. 

"Hey, you're the new half-blood. What are you doing up? Breakfast isn't for," The older blonde checked his watch, "Three hours. You should be in your cabin." 

Steve frowned. This boy wasn't in his cabin either. "I'm looking for someone." Steve said. 

"Who? Chiron?" 

"No. His name is Percy. Do you know where he is?" 

"Yeah. Oh, I'm Jason, by the way. Jason Grace. I'm a son of Jupiter, uh, Zeus is what you would probably know him as." 

"The god of the sky, right? He's a very im-imp-" Steve sighed irritably, "Powerful god." 

"He is. You know myth?" 

"Bucky told me a little bit about it. He said my Daddy isn't Hermes." Steve was surprised that he could suddenly say Hermes' name clearly. But the fact that he still didn't know who his real Daddy was made sadness bubble up inside of him. 

"I can take you to Percy," Jason said kindly, "He's in a big cabin all alone all the time. His dad is Poseidon." 

"So Percy likes swimming? Poseidon is god of water, right?" Steve asked curiously, his face lighting up, "Can he talk to fishies? That would be cool." 

Jason laughed. "You're an enthusiastic little guy, aren't you? Curious, too. Percy loves to swim. And yes, he can talk to fish. And horses." 

"Will you take me to Percy's cabin?" 

"Sure, kiddo. Come on. What's your name again?" 

"Steve Rogers." 

Jason nodded and held out a hand for Steve to hold. Steve could tell by the look on Jason's face that the older blonde was intrigued by him. Steve liked him a lot, just like he liked Percy. So, Steve figured he could ask Jason an important question. 

"Do you think maybe Poseidon is my Daddy, too?" Steve asked quietly, hoping to catch Jason off guard. 

Jason pursed his lips in thought. Steve was a curious boy, indeed. "I don't know, Steve. Why? Would you _want_ him to be your Dad?" Jason asked. 

"I don't know. Percy would be a good brother. I want to know who my Daddy is." 

"Steve, I'm sure you'll be claimed really soon. What god wouldn't want to claim you? You're a cool kid." 

Steve shrugged and worried his lip. He wondered if his godly parent didn't want to claim him. He looked down at himself. He was skinny and weak, not fit to have a godly parent. Steve hoped they were almost to Percy's cabin. Jason smiled at him and they walked up to the porch of a cabin by the lake. Jason opened the door. 

"Hey, Steve, if you go jump on Percy to wake him up, I'll give you some denarii. Drachmas, sorry." Jason said. 

"Won't Percy be mad?" Steve asked. 

"Yeah, he might be. Just go wake him up nicely, okay? I'll be here." 

Steve tiptoed over the the bed and poked Percy gently in the shoulder. That was enough for the Sea Prince to startle into awakness and nearly hit Steve out of precaution. Steve yelped and hit the floor. 

"Gods, Steve, you scared me! Come here. Are you okay?" Percy asked. 

"I'm sorry I scared you. Don't be mad. Please?" Steve asked. 

"I'm not mad, kiddo. How did you get here? The Hermes cabin is pretty far from here." 

"Jason brought me!" 

"Jason Grace?" 

"The one and only. Come on, Jackson, you know I can't help that I take in wandering demigods." Jason said teasingly. 

"Jason said you can talk to fishies!" Steve said. 

"Did he?" Percy said, paling slightly. 

"Yeah! That's cool, Percy. I wish I could talk to fishies." 

"You think its _cool?_ " 

"Yes." 

Percy laughed and Steve smiled innocently. Could Percy get any cooler? Steve didn't think so. Jason was still standing off by the door. Steve didn't want him to leave. Steve hopped off of Percy's bed and ran to Jason. 

"Are you going back to your cabin?" Steve asked. 

"Yeah. Why?" Jason asked. 

"I want you to stay. Tell me more about the gods and the camp. Please?" 

"But don't you want to go back to the Hermes cabin? Get some more sleep?" 

"No," Steve felt tears welling in his eyes, "some of the Hermes kids are meanies. I like you and Percy better. I like Bucky, too, but I don't want to be in the Hermes cabin." 

"Come on, Jason. It can't be easy dealing with all this stuff. He's just a kid. Besides, you like to tell stories." Percy said. 

"Fine. But I'm staying 'cause Steve kinda cool for such a little kid. So, Steve what story do you want to hear first?" Jason asked. 

Steve shrugged. 

"Then let me tell you the whole story from the beginning..." 

After a few hours of storytelling, it was time for breakfast. Percy and Jason walked Steve to the dining pavilion to get some food. Steve was happier now, knowing a little more about the Greek myths and such. Steve listened to Percy and Jason talk about him. He felt a little pang of sadness. Were they mad at him? He could only understand bits and pieces of what they were saying. But that didn't matter much, because soon he was sitting at the Hermes table waiting for breakfast. He couldn't find Bucky, and that made him upset. A lond clap of thunder sounded making Steve jump in surprise. He hadn't meant to change the weather. 

"Awww, guys! The baby's afraid of thunderstorms!" One of the Hermes kids cooed sarcastically. 

Steve felt his face go red in embarrassment and anger. He hated bullies. Hated, hated, _hated._ lightning flashed in the sky. 

"Why don't you go cry to Percy?" Another kid taunted. 

He felt anger coiling up inside him. He wasn't very good at controlling his temper around bullies. They just made him so mad, and he noticed two Hermes kids shoving each other. That's when Steve snapped. He shot up, making the other kids at his table stare. 

"Stop being mean! Stop it! Stop it! _Stop it!_ " Steve screamed angrily. 

He squeezed his eyes shut and suddenly there were shouts as a bolt of lightning struck the table, blowing it to bits. Everyone's eyes widened as Steve came off his little temper tantrum and Steve felt tired. It had taken a lot of energy to do that. Everyone gasped as something shined brightly over his head. Steve couldn't see it, but he could feel it. It was a big, shimmering lightning bolt. Steve still didn't know exactly what it meant. Who was the god of thunder? Steve startled as Chiron came towards him and cleared his throat. Steve stood straighter. 

"All hail Steven Rogers, the Son of Zeus!" Chiron said loudly. 

Steve swatted at the hologram over his head. It sure was bright. Chiron stared at him for a long time. Steve blinked at him for a moment. 

"Zeus in my Daddy?" Steve asked. 

"Yes child." Chiron said, smiling. 

Steve heard a moan of pain and instantly felt bad. He hadn't meant to hurt anyone. He ran over and knelt beside the hurt member of the Hermes cabin. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to hurt you. Let me help." Steve said quietly. 

The entire camp had its eyes on Steve as he looked at the burn marks. Steve tried to remember how he had healed his cuts and his mother's. He concentrated hard and waved a hand over the camper's injuries. They healed in seconds. Everyone was baffled. The son of Zeus was the most powerful demigod to ever be in Camp Half-Blood.


	4. Bucky and Jason

The first thing Bucky had been thinking when he got to the pavilion was 'oh shit, I lost Steve. Percy's gonna kill me!' But after he got to the pavilion, all he could see was a glowing lightning bolt over Steve's little blonde head, and his jaw dropped. Bucky ran to the pavilion just in time for Chiron to announce that Steve was a son of Zeus. Then he saw the kid fully heal a kid from the Hermes cabin just by waving his hand over the injury. It was amazing; the strongest half-blood that had come to the camp so far was Percy, but what Steve had just done was unlike anything Bucky had ever seen. Bucky pushed his way through the crowd of campers gathering around Steve, who was blushing at all the attention. Bucky smiled from ear to ear and scooped Steve up, putting the tot on his shoulders. Steve giggled happily. 

"So, Zeus is your Dad, huh? That means Jason's your half-brother." Bucky said, loving the smile that spread across Steve's face. 

"Jason is my brother?! Cool!" Steve exclaimed, overcome with joy. 

"Okay, okay. Calm down, all of you. Go put the kid at Grace's table. And the rest of you, sit down!" Mr. D snapped. 

Bucky scowled at the older man and deposited Steve by Jason. Steve wrapped his arms as far around Jason as they would go. Bucky tousled the little blonde's soft hair before waving and running off to his own table before Dionysus decided to give him kitchen duty. Once seated, he kept looking at the Zeus table. He was fond of that Steve kid, despite never liking kids that much before. He watched Steve and Jason laugh as they flicked pieces of egg at each other. Bucky made a face. Those two were _definitely_ related-hey both liked the same disgusting foods. The Hermes kids were sitting on the floor since their table was destroyed, which Bucky was sure Mr. D would demand Steve be punished for. Dionysus glared at Steve like he was something evil. Bucky didn't like that Steve was already getting a bad reputation. He was just a kid; its not like he knew how to control his abilities yet. Bucky went back to eating before he did something he'd regret, like filling a certain wine god's cup with muddy water and minnows. 

*********Jason's POV*********

Jason was really surprised when Steve was claimed by Zeus, to say the least. Jason had never had a brother, so he was curious to see what it would be like to have a younger one. He watched Steve pick at his food, separating the different foods on his plate. He hadn't eaten a bite.

"Why aren't you eating, Steve? Aren't you hungry?" Jason asked, being concerned big brother for his little brother (he loved the way that sounded.) 

"I feel like I shouldn't." Steve said quietly. 

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Why?" 

"I prayed with Mommy before we ate at every meal." 

"Well, we usually give half our food as an offering to the gods. Its like praying or thanking them for the meal." 

"Can you show me?" 

"Sure, kiddo." 

Jason took Steve to the fire to offer his food to the gods. He help Steve scrape half the food off his plate into the fire and smiled when Steve eyes widened as he watched the flames dance. They went back to their table and Steve started to eat. Jason was the one picking at his food now, lost in thought. He was scared that Steve was going to get hurt. He was so small and weak, not even old enough to train in sword fighting, archery, hand to hand, _nothing._ The poor kid wouldn't be able to protect himself. Jason vowed to protect his little brother, to keep Steve safe. He was so lost in his own mind that he didn't notice Piper and Annabeth come up. 

"Hey, Jason. Hi, cutie! I'm Piper McLean, Jason's friend. My mom is Aphrodite." Piper said, gushing over Steve. 

"Hi, Ms. Piper." Steve said politely. 

"Aw, you have such nice manners. Maybe you'll rub off on Percy, Tony, and Clint. Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase. My mother is Athena." Annabeth said. 

"Hi, Ms. Annabeth." 

"Hey, Annabeth. Hey, Piper. This is Steve Rogers, my new half-brother." Jason said. 

"He's adorable. And polite." Piper said. 

The three teens stopped talking as Steve jumped up excitedly, a big smile on his face. Jason looked at what Steve was looking at and saw Percy walking over. Steve ran to Percy, arms open for a hug. Percy scooped the little blonde up in his arms and winked at Jason. He watched Percy rub noses with Steve lovingly. Jason liked how Percy had become somewhat of a big brother to Steve, too. Percy brought Steve back to the table and set him down. 

"Percy!" Steve squealed happily, giving the raven haired teen another hug. 

"I see you and Steve already met." Annabeth said. 

"I'm the one who found him when he came through the borders. He likes me, I guess." Percy replied. 

"Per- _cy_. Aren't you gonna kiss Jason?" Steve asked, tugging on Percy's sleeve. 

"Steve, its not nice to interrupt. And what in the name of Pluto are you talking about?" Jason asked. 

Steve looked at his shoes, blushing at the scolding. "I'm sorry, Jason." 

"I'm not mad, Steve." 

"I thought you and Percy were boyfriends." 

Jason spit out his juice. "Wh-What?!" 

"We are." Percy confirmed. 

"Jason, you can be such a moron. Anyway, we were going to introduce Steve to some people he could trust to help him out. Can we steal him for a minute?" Piper asked. 

"Its up to Steve, not me." Jason said. 

"May I go, Jason?" Steve asked. 

"Yeah. Be good for Piper and Annabeth, Steve." 

"I will, big brother!" 

Steve got up and grasped Annabeth's hand before the trio walked away. Jason knew he could trust the girls, so he was relaxed. Percy smiled and rested his head on his hand, looking up at Jason with those pretty sea green eyes. 

"Percy, I'm so sorry. I didn't know Steve knew." Jason groaned, blushing. 

"So? Its fine." Percy said with a smile. 

"Its just kind of embarrassing. My little brother knows we fuck." 

"Not necessarily. Besides, its good that Steve cool with gay people. Now, about that kiss." 

Jason grinned and pressed his lips to Percy's.


	5. Piper, Annabeth, and Leo

*****Piper's POV*****

Piper thought Steve was the cutest little kid she'd ever seen. She wasn't usually one to gush, but Steve was an exception. Steve brought out something in her, a foreign feeling that she'd never really felt before. Besides, he was probably the most polite boy at the camp, and he was only five. Maybe he could teach her guy friends a thing or two. Piper and Annabeth had decided to introduce Steve to some people that would treat him nicely and help him out with any problems he might have. The first person they came upon was Clint from the Apollo cabin. Sometimes Piper thought Clint was really a Hermes kid, but with his amazing archery skills, it was obvious who his father was. Clint waved them over and smiled that charming smile that rivaled some of the Aphrodite boys' and the three demigods walked over to talk. 

"Hey, Annabeth. 'Sup, Pipes? Hey, Steve." Clint said. 

"You know my name?" Steve marveled. He seemed surprised. 

"Yeah, I do. Chiron just said it for the whole camp to hear. Another Zeus kid, huh? You've got a sister, too, you know. Thalia Grace. She's one of Artemis' Hunters. Oh, I'm Clint Barton, by the way. Archer extraordinaire. Son of Apollo." 

"Archer?" 

"I shoot a bow really well. Archers are people who shoot bows." 

"Oh, okay! That's neat." 

"Maybe I'll be your archery instructor." 

Steve beamed at that and Piper found herself smiling as well. Clint and Steve hit it off pretty well, to Piper's surprise. Clint was a private person who stuck to his group of friends and didn't let many people in. He seemed to soften his hard exterior for Steve, though. In fact, he had his bow out right now, showing it off to Steve and letting the child touch it as he taught him the different parts of the weapon. It was a very endearing sight. Steve seemed intrigued by Clint and his weapon, asking questions and looking adoringly up at the blonde archer. Clint would smile every so often and he tousled Steve's hair lightly. 

"So, kid, you think you want to try shoot it sometime?" Clint asked. 

"Yes please!" Steve said excitedly. 

"Sweet. Anytime you want to try, come find me. If you can't find me, find Will Solace. He's pretty cool. Yo, Will, come meet Steve!" 

Another blonde boy came jogging around the table and gave Clint a fist bump. He looked a lot like Clint, but he had a more sincere smile. He looked down at Steve and squatted to be at the boy's eye level. 

"Hey, Steve. I'm Will Solace. Nice to meet you. If you can't find Clint, it's probably because he's hiding somewhere up high. A lot of people call him Hawkeye because of it." The blonde boy, Will, said cheerily. 

"Hi, Mr. Will." Steve said. 

"Just call me Will, little guy. Anytime you need anything, come find me. I'd be glad to help any son of Zeus." 

"Okay. You're very nice." 

"Thanks! See you later, Steve. Annabeth, Piper." 

"Bye, Will." Annabeth said. 

Will winked at her and sat back down at his spot. Piper smiled at the little blush that covered Annabeth's cheeks. Maybe she had a crush on Will? Piper was curious. Piper gripped Steve's hand and told him to say goodbye to Clint so they could introduce him to more people. Steve waved goodbye to Clint, and Piper could have swore she saw a bit of sadness in Clint's eyes from losing his new little friend. Steve smiled up at Piper and Annabeth. Piper led Steve to the next table with one of her favorite people, Bruce. He was an Athena child through and through. Smart, a good fighter, and scarier that a Titan when he was angry, but a very good person at heart. He was reading a book when the three arrived, and his eyebrows were knit together, like he was deep in thought. Annabeth covered the page he was reading so the brunette would look up. 

"Oh. Hello, Annabeth. Piper." Bruce said quietly. 

"Hey, Bruce. We have someone for you to meet." Annabeth said with a smile. Piper knew Bruce was one of her favorite siblings. 

Bruce finally noticed Steve. "Uh, Annabeth, I-" 

"Bruce, he's the nicest kid ever. Polite and sweet. Son of Zeus. This is Steve Rogers." 

"Hi, Steve. I'm Bruce Banner, son of Athena." 

"Hi, Mr. Bruce. What are you reading?" Steve asked. 

"No need for formalities. Just call me Bruce. I'm reading a book on World War II. Its a bit difficult, but I'm managing." 

"You don't read good either?" 

"Not really. I have dyslexia, like most of the half-bloods here." 

Steve smiled at Bruce and Bruce smiled softly back. Annabeth had a surprised look on her face, and Piper could feel the friendship between Steve and Bruce. Bruce was coming out of his shell a little and talking to the younger demigod. Steve was hugging Bruce now, taking the brunette by surprise. 

"I like you, Bruce. You're super smart." Steve said, "Can you build things?" 

"Yes. I've been told I am a pretty good architect, or builder. Why? Can you build things?" Bruce asked, obviously curious. 

"I haven't really tried. I like to draw more." 

"That's nice. Maybe you can show me sometime." 

"Okay." 

Bruce smiled and waved and the three went on their way to their next victim. he Ares table was next, and Piper groaned. That meant _looking_ at Clarisse La Rue. Steve looked up at her in concern. 

"Are you okay, Piper?" Steve asked worriedly. 

"I'm fine, Steve. Why don't you let Annabeth take you from here? I need to get back to my table." Piper said, running a hand through Steve's hair. 

"Okay, Piper. Have fun." 

"I will. Annabeth? Can you take him?" 

"Yeah, of course. Come on, Steve. Let's meet Natasha." Annabeth said, taking Steve's hand. 

Piper walked back to her table and sat down, regretting her decision immediately. Her siblings were talking about Justin Bieber. _Gross._

******Annabeth's POV******

Annabeth walked towards the Ares table confidently. Steve cowered behind her now, as if scared. She couldn't blame him; those Ares kids looked like they ate broken glass and small children for breakfast. She reassured Steve that she would protect him, but he still didn't seem convinced. He stayed behind her and Annabeth glanced at Steve every so often to make sure he was still there. They finally got to the Ares table, where they were arguing over the best weapon to use to easily break someone's skull. However there was one girl with fire red hair and a pale face who was observing her siblings, most likely laughing at their immaturity and stupidity. Annabeth walked over to her, knowing her well because of Clint. He was her boyfriend, after all. She looked up at Annabeth, then down at Steve.

"Hey, Annabeth." She said coolly. The girl's name was Natasha, and she was probably the most vicious Ares kid. She was deathly quiet always and scared the crap out of everyone. 

"Hi, Natasha. I brought Steve over to introduce him." Annabeth said, gesturing to Steve, who had come out of hiding. 

"Hello, Steve. I am Natasha Romanov, daughter of Ares." 

"Hello, Natasha. I'm Steve Rogers. You're very pretty." Steve said kindly, smiling a warm smile. 

Natasha actually _blushed._ "Thank you, Steve. You are a pretty cool kid. Maybe you can teach Clint some manners." 

"I met Clint! He showed me his bow! He said I could shoot it!" Steve seemed so proud. 

Natasha's eyes widened. "You must be special if Clint let you touch his bow. I'd like to have you as an ally, kid." 

"I'd like you as one, too." 

Natasha smiled. "Maybe we can spar sometime. Someone needs to teach you how to fight." 

"You would teach me?" 

"Sure." 

Steve smiled and hugged Natasha, making the redheaded Russian demigod grunt in surprise. Steve gave her a kiss on the cheek and then blushed shyly. Natasha smiled and gave Steve a noogie, making the young blonde giggle incessantly. Annabeth hated to break up the budding friendship, but Steve had more people to meet. She gripped Steve's hand and he waved to Natasha before they walked off. Next was the Hephaestus table, which held two of the most interesting demigods she'd ever met, Leo and Tony. Steve already seemed curious, as Leo was fire bending. She had been afraid Steve would think Leo was a freak. Apparently, Steve was more open-minded than Annabeth thought. Leo was a raven haired boy with an impish face and tanned skin, and he was better with machines than he was with people. Maybe that was because everyone had always seen the Latino as a freak. Tony, on the other hand, was the most handsome Hephaestus kid she'd ever seen. He was brunette with expressive chocolate brown eyes, tanned skin, calloused hands, and a charming smile. He was outgoing and flashy, but he preferred his machines to people, like Leo. Leo and Tony were best friends pretty much, and worked on projects together all the time. They were sitting across from each other, talking about which tool company made the best power tools. Annabeth waved and Tony got up and hugged her. 

"Hey, Sexy Smarty! What's up?" Tony asked. 

"Hey, Annabeth!" Leo said. 

"There's someone I wanted you guys to meet. This is Steve Rogers." Annabeth said. 

"Hey, Steve. I'm Tony Stark, the Master of Awesome and son of Hephaestus." Tony said. 

"I'm Leo Valdez. Team Leo or Team Loser. Oh, and I'm a Hephaestus kid." Leo said in a teasing tone. 

"Hi. What's Team Leo?" Steve asked curiously. 

"Team Leo is a group of people who think I am awesome." 

"Can I be on Team Percy? Or Team Jason?" 

"Sure, why not? Nobody likes Team Leo anyway." 

"I do like Team Leo, but I think other people like to have people on their teams, too. Can I be on more than one team?" 

"Okay. You're a cool kid. You look like Jason." 

"Jason _is_ his brother." Annabeth said. 

"Oh, cool! Son of Zeus. Well, kid, you're gonna need a weapon and armor." Tony said. 

"And a shield! Don't forget a shield!" Leo added. 

Steve smiled at the banter and tugged on Annabeth's hand. He liked Leo and Tony. They were energetic and funny. Suddenly, Tony picked Steve up and hoisted him up on his shoulders and he and Leo ran out of the pavilion with Steve in tow. Annabeth's jaw dropped. Did she just have Steve _stolen_ from her? That was not happening! She ran after them, shouting at the two mechanics. 

"Bring him back! _Leo! Tony!_ Gods damn it, you two!" Annabeth yelled as she ran. 

"We'll bring him back later! Steve needs armor and weapons!" Leo shouted in response. 

"Yeah! We'll bring him back by lunch!" Tony called. 

"You morons! You two have classes and Steve needs to get a schedule!" Annabeth shouted. 

"Later!" The two sons of Hephaestus called. 

Annabeth heard Steve's shrieks of laughter as he held his arms out like bird wings while Tony ran with him on his shoulders. She sighed. Steve would be fine with the two boys. Those three were going to be in big trouble later. 

******Leo's POV******

Leo had to admit that Steve was probably the _coolest_ little kid he knew, and he'd only known him for five minutes. Steve also seemed to think he was the best thing since sliced bread and asked him and Tony all sorts of questions about everything. Leo was so excited to be appreciated that his hand caught fire. Steve looked at him, fear in his eyes.

"Leo! You're on fire! Are you okay? Tony! Help!" Steve exclaimed. 

"Steve. Steve! Its okay! Is one of my powers as a child of Hephaestus. I can use fire. Watch this." Leo said, making the flames die out. Steve looked amazed. 

"Wow. Does it hurt?" 

"No." 

"Good. I don't want you to get hurt. You're my friend." 

Leo's heart clenched at that. The kid hadn't even known him for a day yet and he called him his friend in confidence. He was concerned for his well-being. Steve then demanded to see his hands, and Leo showed them to he little blonde boy. Steve examined them, touching them gently. Once Steve was satisfied and convinced that Leo wasn't hurt, he relinquished his hold on Leo's hands and went back to giggling as Tony muttered to himself as he looked at a block of Celestial bronze. Steve peered at the block curiously. Leo smiled and knelt down . 

"Celestial bronze. Its a rare metal that can kill monsters. You can make any type of weapon out of it." Leo said. 

"Its shiny." Steve said absently. 

"Narcissus used it as a mirror for a while. This is what Tony and I will make your sword and shield out of." 

"I'm sure you will do a good job." 

"Good? We're going to make you the best gods damn weapons in the world!" Tony boasted. 

"Dude, watch the language. He's a kid." Leo chided. 

"Whatever. Take a seat, Steve. You'll be here awhile." 

Steve sat down and Leo put on his goggles. Leo and Tony got down to business and stared to make weapons for Steve.


	6. Jason, Steve, and Nico di Angelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers! So, if you're keeping up with this story, I need your opinion! I want to put a pairing with Annabeth in this story, and I was thinking of pairing her with Will Solace, but I waned some more suggestions. Most popular answer will be put in the story. Oh, and Nico is here!  
> Secondly, there is a lot of stuff going on in this chapter. Sorry. :)  
> Thirdly, next chapter will contain capture the flag!

******Jason's POV******

Jason wasn't exactly pleased when Annabeth just let Steve run off with Leo and Tony. He knew how much trouble those two could cause, and he didn't want them corrupting Steve. He didn't have too much time to worry about it, because he had to go to an archery class and then help teach sword fighting with Percy. He was the counselor for the Zeus cabin, so technically he din't _have_ to go, but he liked to so he could stay sharp. He finished his breakfast and then left to go to his archery class. He was only just leaving the pavilion when he heard someone shout from behind him. 

"Yo, Jason! Wait up!" A voice called. Jason knew it immediately. It was Clint's. 

He took a pause in his walking and waited for Clint to catch up. Once the blonde archer was at his side, he continued his trek to the archery range. They were silent for a while, just walking side by side and observing the scenery. Clint cleared his throat. 

"So, your brother is cool." Clint said. 

"He is a pretty neat kid. I'm sorry if he bothered you. He likes to make friends. He's a very friendly person." Jason said. 

"He didn't bother me at all. Actually, I liked talking to him. He seems really interested in archery." 

"You talked to him? Like, really talked to him? You never just talk to people you've never met before." 

"I don't know, man. That kid is something else. Its like his happiness and sunny personality makes you just want to be friends with him. That kid's badass. I wouldn't want to piss him off, though." 

"He destroys things with lightning when he's angry, I think." 

"Like you do?" 

"I guess." 

The two returned to silence. It was odd, hearing people speak about his brother so nicely after he'd only been here for a day. Especially Clint Barton, _of all people,_ who was so closed off to most people that many thought he was anti-social. Steve did have that certain quality that attracted people to him, and Jason was sure that could get his little brother in a lot of trouble. He was bubbly and yet mysterious. Jason shook his head and walked onto the archery range, picking up a bow and a quiver on his way. Clint carried both with him everywhere for whatever reason, so he just took his place in front of a target and started to shoot. Jason got into position to do the same. The first arrow he shot whizzed past the target, not even close to hitting. Jason growled. He hated archery. Who needed it, anyway? The only kids who could really do it were the Apollo kids. He nocked another arrow and let it fly. It hit the very outer circle. He sighed, catching Clint's attention. 

"What's wrong?" Clint asked as he nocked an arrow. 

"Can't hit the target. Worried that Tony and Leo are corrupting Steve with their pranks and general trouble-making." Jason said. 

"I'd be worried, too." 

"Maybe I should go find them." 

"Nah. Let Steve be. He needs a little corruption." 

"He's five, Barton!" 

"So? He's probably having a lot of fun. I know you wanna be a good big bro, but Steve probably likes breathing room." 

"Not around Percy. Steve fucking loves him." 

"Jealous much?" 

"No." 

The two looked at each other, Jason's glare silencing any argument Clint was about to give. Clint knew the Sky Prince wasn't jealous, but Jason was being seriously overprotective. Clint thought Steve would want some space to hang out with other people, like Tony and Leo, for instance, and just have fun. Before Clint could voice his opinions, he heard a shriek of laughter coming from somewhere. The son of Apollo looked at Jason and they nodded at each other, heading towards the sound. What they found was Tony, Leo, and Steve wrestling. Steve was laughing as Tony tickled him and Leo mussed up his hair. Jason was surprised to see Steve in fresh clothes; a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, blue jeans, socks, and sneakers, all in the five year old's size. Steve was flailing wildly, trying to fend off the two sons of Hephaestus. Jason stared at the scene, amused, and Clint bit back laughter. Jason eventually cleared his throat. 

"Hey, Jason! We were just teaching Steve some hand-to-hand moves." Leo said. 

"You're an awful liar." Jason said with a smile. 

"Well, the kid was bored! He was happy to watch for about an hour, and he even got to help a little, and then his ADHD kicked in and he was completely batshit crazy." Tony said, stopping his tickle raid on Steve. 

"Did you get whatever you needed to get done, though?" 

"Steve is now the proud owner of a custom made shield and sword. He already thanked us for it a million times." Leo said. 

"You gave him a weapon?!" Jason felt like he couldn't breathe. 

"He'll be fine, Jay. Don't be a buzzkill." Clint teased, giving Steve a high-five. 

"Jason! I missed you!" Steve said with a giggle, hugging Jason happily. 

"Back at you, little bro. Have fun with Leo and Tony?" Jason asked. 

"Lots! Leo can play with fire! Its super cool!" 

Jason smiled at Steve's excitement and loosened up. He was worried over nothing; Tony and Leo were good people and he knew they wouldn't let anything happen to Steve. Steve looked up at him expectantly, and Jason realized that Steve had asked him a question that he hadn't heard. 

"What's up, Steve?" Jason asked. 

"Do you want to see the sword?" Steve asked. 

"Sure. Show me." 

Jason watched as his little brother ran off, dragging Leo behind him. He raised an eyebrow but kept quiet. Tony was smiling triumphantly, and Jason knew Tony was proud of his and Leo's creation. If they weren't half-brothers, Jason was _positive_ that those two would be in a romantic relationship. He waited patiently and chatted with Tony and Clint about everything and nothing, and of course Percy came up in the conversation. He always came up when Jason was involved. Clint smiled and Tony waggled his eyebrows mischievously. Sometimes Jason swore that Tony was a Hermes kid. 

"So, you tapping that ass yet?" Tony asked with a smirk. 

"Yeah, dude, spill. Percy giggles like a fucking schoolgirl when you're around. You guys must be fucking." Clint added. 

"You guys don't have to be so crass about it. Jeez. But yeah, we're kinda sleeping together." Jason said with a shy smile. 

"Hopefully not in the Zeus cabin. You got a kid in there now. Don't wanna scar him for life." Clint smirked. 

"Steve's smarter than you guys give him credit for. That kid's gonna have a girlfriend by the end of the week. Or a boyfriend. Speaking of boyfriends, I'm gonna go find my Brucie." Tony said, giving a two finger salute before walking away to go find his lover. 

The Sky Prince and the archer looked at each other with matching smiles. Tony was always running off to find and annoy Bruce; not that the son of Athena minded. Those two were hopelessly in love, which was odd because they were complete and total opposites. By the time Jason and Clint started talking again, Steve was already running back, clad in full Greek armor that was his size, a shield on one arm and a sword in the opposite hand. He looked really cute, like he was wearing a Halloween costume. That made Jason laugh. _'Look, Mommy, I wanna be a demigod for Halloween!'_ The thought dissolved Jason into a giggle fit and he shared it with Clint. They were both practically rolling on the ground laughing when Steve and Leo came up to them. Steve frowned, like he was sure they were laughing at him, and Leo looked a little angry, like he was thinking what Steve was. 

"Jason? Clint? Are you okay?" Steve asked. 

"Yeah, little dude. Jason just told the funniest joke. So, you look sharp in your armor. And you got the shield and sword done in an _hour,_ Leo? That's cool as shit, man." Clint said. 

"Where did Tony go?" Leo asked. 

"The same place he always does. Wherever Bruce is." Jason snorted. 

"No surprise there, I guess. So, Steve, show these two losers your sweet moves." 

Steve looked up at Jason expectantly, and Jason smiled, pulling a coin out of his pocket. He flipped it and it turned into a sword. When he caught it, Steve was already on guard, a serious look on his face. Jason decided to take it easy on Steve and just thrust a few times. Steve was still uncoordinated, no surprise to anyone, but he dodged the best he could and used his shield pretty well. Steve tried using his sword, but Jason easily deflected the swings of Steve's weapon. They continued on for a few minutes before Jason ruffled Steve's hair and told him sparring time was over for now. 

"Clint! _Clinton Barton!_ " A voice shouted. 

Everyone turned to see where the voice had come from. They saw Natasha marching towards them, looking happier than normal. Clint smiled and waved at his girlfriend. She came over and hugged Clint tightly. 

"Its Capture the Flag day, motherfuckers!" Natasha cried. 

"Tasha, kids present." Clint said. 

"What's Capture the Flag?" Steve asked innocently. 

"Its this awesome game where we split into teams and fight each other so we can get each other's flags." Natasha explained simply. 

"Does everyone play?" Steve seemed a little scared. 

"Usually, but you don't have to if it's too scary for you right now." Jason said gently. 

Steve's face had a look of intense thought. Jason smiled softly as Clint picked Steve up as if he was light as a feather, even with his armor on. Steve struggled in Clint's arms. 

"I'm not a baby. I want to play." Steve said, determination in his voice. 

"Okay." Jason sighed. 

"Where do I go, big brother?" 

"You can come to classes with me. Come on." 

Steve gripped Jason's hand tightly and they headed off to the arena. Jason wasn't in the mood for anymore archery. 

******Steve's POV******

Steve was upset. How could Jason think Capture the Flag was too scary for him? He was a big boy, and he could play this game with all the bigger kids and win. He was determined to lead his team to victory. He was a very mature and headstrong five year old, no one could argue with _that._ It was like he was practically an adult in a kid's body. He didn't like it when people assumed he didn't know things because he was 'little,' and though he never voiced it before, he knew he'd have to start now so the older kids didn't do that to him here. He was just as tough as they were, and he would prove it.

He and Jason walked into the arena where Percy was teaching some sword techniques to campers. He saw Jason and smiled, but continued with his demonstration. Steve watched, intrigued. He wondered if he would ever be that good with a sword. There was a nagging voice in the back of his head that told him his sword wasn't his most valuable weapon, but his shield was. Steve looked at his shield. It felt natural on his arm, and when he'd sparred with Jason, he used it pretty well. That made Steve's face darken. He knew Jason had gone easy on him. Maybe he could get Percy to show him some moves and actually fight with him. Steve continued to watch Percy, staying by Jason's side. There were a bunch of those scary Ares kids in the bleachers, watching Percy. The worried him just a little. 

"So, which of you wants to come show me what you've learned?" Percy asked. 

No one raised their hands. Steve recognized this as an open opportunity to try to build his skills to become a better fighter. He raised his hand shyly. 

"Sweet, we've got a volunteer! Come on down." Percy said with a grin. 

Steve walked over to Percy and looked up at him. The kids in the bleachers laughed, pointing at him and whispering to each other. Steve's smile crumpled and faded. What had he done to these kids to make them hate him? Steve kept his eyes on Percy. Percy was the only one he needed to prove himself to right now. Steve drew his sword. 

"Okay, Steve. Just relax and focus on me. Now, I want you to show me what you've learned." Percy said. 

"Uhm, uh, P-Percy, I-" Steve mumbled, starting to worry. 

"You're going to do great. I'd never even held a sword before I came here, and the same day I got here, I won a game of Capture the Flag. Just do what comes naturally." 

Steve nodded and the match began. Percy jabbed and slashed, and Steve used his shield to deflect the attacks easily. Steve could hear the voice in his head telling him to use his shield for offense and not just defense. Steve felt like he wasn't even in control of his own body anymore as he used his shield to hit Percy, making the older half-blood stumble backwards. Steve then used his sword to slash at Percy's arms and then he tossed his shield and it hit Percy in the chest, making him fall to the ground, out of breath and smiling. Steve put his sword to Percy's throat. 

"Man, Steve, where in Hades did _that_ come from?! That was epic!" Percy said, hissing slightly because of the gashes on his arms. 

"Hold on, Percy. I'll make you all better. I'm sorry I hurt you." Steve said, tears coming to his eyes. 

"Its okay, Steve, don't cry. You were awesome! A natural fighter." 

Steve knelt beside Percy and waved his hands over Percy's cuts. They healed instantly. Steve sighed and gave Percy a hug. He felt bad for hurting Percy; he was one of his friends, a nice guy in the camp full of people who laughed at him and teased him. Percy patted his back. 

"You use that shield really well. Just learn to use the sword too, okay? You seem to have a little strategy that involves both as offense and defense. Not a Roman or Greek style of fighting. Keep up the good work." Percy said. 

"I will, Percy. I'm still sorry I hurt you." Steve said shyly. 

"I promise, its okay, Steve. You're gonna be a good fighter. Better than the Ares kids, even." 

Steve's eyes widened. Better than the kids of the God of War? He didn't think so. Steve shook Percy's hand and went to take his place by Jason again. Jason looked flabbergasted, staring at Steve, his mouth agape. Steve smiled. His brother sure was silly. Steve pushed Jason towards Percy. 

"Steve, how did you-when we fought earlier, you had no idea what you were doing! Where did your skills come from?" Jason asked. 

"I heard a voice in my head that told me to use my shield. I like my shield a lot. It feels like it belongs on my arm." Steve said, running a hand over the large circle of bronze. 

"A voice? Who's voice?" 

Steve shrugged. 

"Okay then. Let's go to my next class. I have crafts." 

Steve smiled excitedly. Crafts? That meant art. Steve had always liked art, and he hoped he would get to draw or paint. He gripped Jason's hand and started to drag the older blonde out of the arena. Jason laughed at Steve's determination to get to crafts. He took the lead, taking Steve to the pavilion where the class was being held. Steve chattered animatedly the whole way. 

"What's your favorite color, Jason? Do you like apple pie? I think Natasha is pretty. Clint has the coolest bow ever. Do you like rain?" Steve asked, his words stringing together as he spit the words out quickly. 

"Whoa, Steve, calm down. Come on, kiddo. We're almost there." Jason said with a smile. 

Steve hadn't really recognized how tired he was until now. He felt his eyes droop and he rubbed them, trying to stay awake. He whined without meaning to, attracting Jason attention. Jason raised an eyebrow and picked Steve up, tossing him over his shoulder. Steve cried out, kicking his legs and swinging his fists. 

"But _Jason_ , I wanna go to crafts with you!" Steve whined. 

"Shh, Steve. Stopping kicking! That was my _face,_ Steve! I think you need a nap." Jason said. 

"No! No, Jason, I'm not tired! Only babies take naps!" 

"You're acting like a baby right now." 

"Nuh-uh." 

"Yes." 

Steve knew Jason was right, but he didn't care.This was his first nap that his mom wasn't putting him down for. He'd been angry all day, and he had felt a tantrum coming on. He didn't care right now; he was tired, cranky, confused, and upset about everything that had happened in the past few weeks. He would fight Jason until the end. However, Jason was bigger and stronger and not taking any crap from his younger brother. They reached the Zeus cabin and Jason took him inside. Jason disarmed him and took off his battle armor before tucking him into his bed. Steve was still kicking and screaming. Jason shushed him. 

"Steve, this is nap time. You need a nap. Now, go to sleep. I'll be back in an hour to get you up for lunch. Be good, please." Jason said. 

Steve huffed angrily. He was not a baby who needed naps. But the bed was soft and the blankets were warm and Steve was starting to feel really sleepy. Steve fought to stay awake. He had to show Jason that he could be a big boy and stay awake all day without a nap. Steve looked up at Jason's smiling face and he responded with a sleepy smile of his own. 

"Come on, Steve. Go to sleep. I promise I'll be back in an hour. You need rest." Jason whispered, kissing Steve's forehead. 

Steve suddenly felt really safe after hearing Jason's reassuring voice. He fell asleep quickly. Jason left the room to go to the rest of his classes. 

Steve had woken up only an hour and a half later, a nightmare startling him out of his sleep. He wanted Jason to hold him, but he didn't see his brother anywhere. Steve's lip quivered and tears came to his eyes. He was scared, but he wiped his eyes. He couldn't cry over something so stupid. He had to be strong like his mother had told him to. Steve frowned. He'd done a pretty bad job at that so far. Steve hopped out of bed and put his sword in its sheath before tying it around his waist the way Leo had shown him. He picked up his shield and headed out the door. Maybe he could find Jason by himself. Steve's expression darkened. Did he want to find Jason? Jason had lied to him, and that wasn't very nice. Steve made an unhappy noise and decided to find someone else, or maybe just explore the camp, which was big and very pretty. Steve opted for exploring, as he was a curious little boy. He set off to the river. He liked water. His trek to the river was uneventful, and he knelt beside the small body of water for a closer look. His eyes widened in shock and curiosity. There were women's faces in the water, very beautiful women, and they were smiling at him. Steve smiled back and waved. They waved to him. 

"Who are you?" Steve asked quietly. 

"We are water nymphs, silly demigod." One giggled. 

"Spirits of the water. Don't worry, most of us are friendly, little son of Zeus." Another said. 

"I'm Steve Rogers. Nice to meet all of you." Steve said. 

"So well-mannered." A nymph said with a smile. 

"And cute, don't forget cute." Another added. 

"You're going to be the most handsome son of Zeus yet." Yet another giggled. 

Steve blushed at the attention. These nymphs were very giggly and they intrigued Steve. Didn't they ever get tired of the water? Steve didn't ask though, wanting to explore more. He waved goodbye to them and went on his way. He thought about the woods for only a second but remembered Percy say something about monsters. He forgot the idea before it really even formed. He just wandered aimlessly about the camp, looking at the different cabins and wondering why some of them were empty, like the Hera and Artemis cabins. As Steve walked, he talked to a few new people, some of which he liked, some he didn't. A lots of people from the Aphrodite cabin wanted to talk to him, especially a girl named Drew. 

"Aww, aren't you just the _cutest?_ You look just like your big brother," Drew cooed, bending down, "Maybe when you get older, we can be _really_ good friends." 

"Uhm, Ms. Drew, I don't-" Steve sputtered, not sure what to say. What did Bucky call this? Coming on. Was Drew coming onto him? 

"You are just adorable. I'll see you later, Stevie." 

_'I sure hope not.'_ Steve thought bitterly. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like Drew one little bit. 

Steve had been exploring for a few hours, and hiding for one of those hours, and he was starting to think he'd never see the whole camp. He'd climbed a tree to have a better view. He could see the archery range and he saw one person in particular that peaked his interest. A boy with black hair that fell into his eyes and olive skin, dressed in all black with a black sword at his side. Steve squinted, trying to see better. The boy was handsome, and Steve felt an odd tingle. Steve jumped out of the tree, hissing when he landed on his ankle. Nothing serious detected, he kept walking. He wanted to meet that boy. Steve felt his was very important. He was only halfway to the range when someone scooped him off of his feet and hugged him. Steve groaned, hoping to the gods it wasn't Drew. Steve looked up to see Bruce. 

"Good Gods, Steve! We've been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been? We were worried sick!" Bruce said, his panic subsiding. 

"I was looking around the camp. I woke up and Jason wasn't there and I was scared and then I went to look around by myself. I need to go to the archery range." Steve said. 

"Oh no you don't! I have to get you back to Jason. He and the guys have been searching how and low for you." 

Steve sighed and Bruce put him down, holding out his hand for Steve to hold. Steve grabbed it and Bruce took him to the middle of the yard inside the circle of cabins. Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Tony, Natasha, and Clint were all standing there, looking defeated until they saw Bruce. Jason ran over and smiled, trying to give Steve a hug. Steve pushed him away angrily. 

"What's wrong, Steve? And where were you!?" Jason demanded. 

"I'm mad at you, Jason!" Steve growled. 

Jason wanted to laugh. He couldn't take Steve seriously; he was just too cute. "Why are you mad?" 

"You lied to me!" 

Percy came over at that point, a confused look on his face. "What do you mean? Jason lied to you?" Percy asked. 

"He told me to take a nap and he promised he'd be back in an hour and he wasn't. So, I woke up and I started to look around the camp. I really need to go to the archery range now..." Steve said. 

"What's so important about the archery range?" 

"There's someone over there and-" 

"Steve, why is this person so important?" 

Steve shrugged. What was so important about the mysterious boy in all black? Steve didn't know. He just felt connected to the boy. Steve scowled at all the older kids that were talking over him and started to walk back to the archery range. He wasn't too far from the group when Jason caught up with him. Steve didn't acknowledge him. 

"Steve, I'm sorry. I got caught up with something." Jason said. 

"Whatever." Steve said. 

"Come on, kiddo, don't be like that. I said I was sorry." 

"You're used to being told okay after the first time, aren't you?" 

"Well, yeah." 

"Not this time." 

Steve wanted to laugh at the expression on Jason's face. He looked so surprised, like he didn't know what to do with himself. Steve was glad. Even though he wasn't really mad at Jason anymore, he still felt let down. They continued towards the archery range. Steve felt Jason staring at him. 

"What?" Steve hissed. 

"Nothing." Jason replied. 

Steve felt like it took too long to get to the range. Once there, he made sure to be careful of the arrows flying everywhere. He saw the boy sitting under a tree and he walked over, sitting beside him. The boy scooted away. 

"Hi, I'm Steve Rogers." Steve said with a smile. 

"Uh, okay." The boy said. 

"What's your name?" 

"Nico. Nico di Angelo." 

"That's a cool name." 

"Who are you?" 

"Steve Rogers." 

"I caught that part. Why are you here?" 

"My daddy is Zeus. My mommy told me to come here before..." 

"How old are you?" 

"Five." 

Nico's eyes widened. Steve blushed. Up close, Nico was kind of cute. 

"Let's be friends, Nico." Steve said. 

"You want to be friends? With me? Why?" Nico asked in disbelief. 

"Because you're nice." 

About that time, Jason came trudging over, looking slightly cross. He gripped Steve's hand tightly, hurting Steve slightly. Steve whimpered. 

"No, Steve. Come on, let's go. It'll be time for dinner soon." Jason growled, looking at Nico. 

"But Jason, I want to-" Steve said, looking at Nico as well. 

"Jason, if he wants to stay, let him. I can take him to dinner." Nico hissed, glaring at Jason. 

"I will _not_ let him near you." Jason said. 

"Why? Nico is so nice!" Steve said, smiling. 

"Just...come on, Steve." 

Jason dragged Steve away, the blonde looking at Nico longingly. He liked Nico. Why couldn't he hang out with him? It wasn't fair! Steve scowled at the ground as Jason took him to the pavilion. 

******Nico's POV******

Nico couldn't believe Jason. That blonde bastard couldn't just leave Steve with him for five seconds? Nico actually liked the little tot. Nico got up and stalked out of the archery range. He didn't know what it was about Steve that made him want to be near the little blonde. He headed towards the pavilion, hoping to see Steve somewhere along the way.

He didn't. Instead he sat at the Hades table alone, watching Steve and Jason at the Zeus table. Steve waved at him until Jason made him stop. Nico had waved back, hoping the little boy would catch it. Unfortunately, Jason caught it instead, and sent a death glare his way. Nico was about to just walk away when Percy sat down. 

"You look angrier than normal, Nico. What's up?" Percy asked. 

"Your bastard boyfriend won't let Steve see me." Nico said. 

"What? Why?" 

"You know he hates me, Percy." 

"When did you meet Steve, anyway?" 

"Just a while ago. He sat by me in the archery range." 

"Oh! You were what he wanted to see! He was going on and on about how he needed to go to the archery range to see someone. I guess it was you." 

Nico's eyes widened. Steve wanted to see him. Steve _wanted_ to be friends. Nico felt a strange warmth spread inside of him. He smiled softly. 

"Maybe." Nico responded finally. 

"Percy! H-Hi, Nico." Said Steve, who had just run over to the table, a blush on his little cheeks. 

"Hey, Steve." The son of Poseidon and the son of Hades said together. 

"Why so flustered, Steve?" Percy teased. 

"Huh? No reason. I just, uh, wanted to say hi!" Steve said. 

Steve hugged Nico, making Nico a little uncomfortable before he did something he didn't do often. He hugged the child back. Steve smiled, then hugged Percy before running to the Apollo table to greet more friends. Percy grinned evilly. 

"I think he has a crush on you, Nico." Percy said seriously. 

"What?!" Nico asked, surprised by the statement. 

"I think Steve has a puppy crush on you." 

"There's no way. He's _five_ , Percy. He doesn't even know what crushes are." 

"He's smarter than you think. And I think he has a big, gay crush on _you_." 

Nico groaned at the teasing. "He hardly knows me!" 

"Doesn't matter! I'm going to go tell Annabeth and Bruce!" 

Before Nico could stop him, Percy ran off to the Athena table. Nico scowled. Why did embarrassing things always happen to _him?_ Now the brother of his worst enemy had a-maybe-crush on him. Wasn't this day turning out just _fan-freaking-tastic?_


	7. Jason, Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Percy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capture the Flag time!

******Percy's POV******

This was probably the best thing he'd heard in awhile. Nico was the object of affection of a five year old. It was funny and endearing at the same time. He felt bad for whoever would have to let Steve down easy about his crush. He sat at the Athena table and smiled widely, making Annabeth raise an eyebrow and Bruce cower. 

"You will never guess what just happened." Percy said confidently. 

"Nico didn't try to poison you, did he?" Annabeth asked seriously. It had happened before. 

"What? No! Nico's got an admirer." 

"Who?" Bruce and Annabeth asked at the same time, both extremely curious. 

"Steve." 

Both children of Athena tried to bite back laughter, both it was futile. They busted out laughing until tears were streaming down their faces. Who wouldn't? Nico, the moody Ghost King, had a five year old admirer, who was also a son of Zeus. It was ironic, since their fathers hated each other and Jason and Nico could barely stand to be within ten yards of each other. The trio looked over to the Zeus table, where Steve was giggling at something Jason was saying. He seemed to be over whatever he was mad at Jason for earlier. Then he looked to the Hades table, where Nico sat, scowling at his plate of food. All the things he could do to tease and embarrass Nico. It wasn't that Percy didn't like Nico, because he did. He just liked to make the younger boy squirm, and Nico usually got him back for it. Bruce was the first to stop laughing. 

"I feel kind of bad for Steve. His first crush and his heart's going to get broken." Bruce said. 

"Not necessarily. Percy was with Luke for a short time when he was twelve and Luke was nineteen. That's a seven year age difference. Nico is fourteen and Steve is five, so that's a nine year difference. Its not as taboo as it seems." Annabeth said. 

"Annabeth, we don't talk about _him_." Percy hissed. 

She winced. "Sorry, Percy." 

"Well, Steve is _way_ too young to be _anybody's_ boyfriend. Besides, its not as if Nico reciprocates Steve's feelings." Bruce said. 

"Let's not be so negative." Percy said. 

"Its also against mortal laws. Once Nico turns eighteen, it will be considered pedophilia. Kind of like when you were dating Luke." 

"Stop talking about _him_ like that!" 

"While Bruce has a point, it isn't valid here. Don't you know the crazy shit that goes on in Olympus? Incest, bestiality, and most definitely pedophilia." Tony said, sitting down beside Bruce. 

"Do you just stalk Bruce like that all the time?" Annabeth asked. 

"Yep. Why not? With an ass that hot, who wouldn't?" 

Bruce blushed. Percy started the conversation back up when he heard shouting. 

"Touch him one more time, di Angelo! I'll fucking kill you!" A voice boomed. 

"I'd like to see you try, Grace! Stop being a fucking prick!" Another voice yelled. 

Percy looked over to see Nico and Jason about to start World War III. Both had their swords drawn, lips curled into sneers as electricity cackled around them. Steve was caught in the middle, trying to break up the fight between his brother and Nico. Percy got up and ran over, followed by Annabeth, Tony, and Bruce. Other campers looked up. The last thing that needed to happen today was more destruction of camp property. 

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Percy shouted. 

"Percy!" Steve cried in a panic, "Help! I can't-" 

"What in Hades is going on here?" Chiron barked. 

Everything stopped as quickly as it had started. The two boys settled down but still glared at each other. Chiron looked at Jason and Nico, expecting an explanation. One never came. 

"Nico, Jason, what were you two doing?" Chiron repeated. 

Jason glared at Nico. " _He_ won't stay away from Steve." He growled. 

" _Jason_ is being a self-righteous prick and a control freak." Nico snarled back. 

"You guys are seriously fighting over the kid? Fuck it, let them kill each other." Someone shouted from the Ares table. 

"I'm afraid I still don't understand what this argument is about." Chiron said. 

"This argument is about Nico perving on Steve!" Jason shouted. 

"This argument is about Jason not letting Steve make his own choices!" Nico yelled. 

"Did you seriously just say that _Nico_ was perving on _Steve_?" Clint asked, suddenly appearing beside Annabeth. 

"Yes! What part of this _don't_ you people _understand_?" Jason asked. 

"All of it." Bruce stated quietly. 

"I'm not perving on your brother, Jason! I just wanted to talk to him! If that's your definition of 'perving,' then you should be pissed off at pretty much everyone in this camp!" Nico exclaimed. 

"My brother doesn't have a crush on everyone else at this camp!" Jason said, his anger rising. 

The entire pavilion became eerily quiet. Percy forgot for a moment that not everyone here knew about that. Jason cackled with electricity and Nico fidgeted dangerously. They were about to kill each other, and no one was doing anything. Steve looked half scared to death and he looked between the two with wide eyes. Percy was about to step forward when Annabeth stopped him, telling him to let them work it out. Suddenly a loud clap of thunder made everyone jump. 

"Both of you, stop it! Why can't you get along?" Steve asked. 

"You don't understand, Steve. You're too little to know." Jason said, still glaring at Nico. 

"I am _not_ too little! Tell me _now_!" 

"Your brother and I just don't get along. He hates me for something I had no control over." Nico said. 

"Nico, you can't tell him. You don't have the right." Percy said, jumping in before things could get heated again. 

"Where the fuck were you ten minutes ago?!" Jason barked. 

"Jason, you need to chill. Nico, just...go back to your table. Neither of you need to be talking to Steve right now. You've got him worked up and that's the last thing he or anybody else needs." 

Percy gripped Steve's hand in his own


End file.
